Llamandote en la obscuridad
by AzkaAlexia-HiwatariKon
Summary: Hao.Una persona que debera aprender qe la felicidad y la tristesa son algo que viene junto con el amor. One shoot. Shonen Ai HaoxOc. "por que los malos,no nacen,se hacen"


Aqui toooooooooooooooy todavia ni acabo el de Kai y ya estoy con otro fic,pero esque si me guardo la idea,se me olvida XD weno pero ahi les dejo haber que tal o.o

Y pues como notaran,de nuevo me pongo a jugar con el pasado no definido de algun personaje poniendole un personaje original XD lean el aviso XD

Disclaimer: Shaman King no es mio no importa cuando lo desee ToT

Advertencia: Yaoi,asi que si ya les dije,pueden irse o seguir leyendo pero no quiero llorones despues ¬¬ y si! soy una Yaoista XD osea que me gusta leer,escribir,dibujar y ver Yaoi - ¬¬U esque es tan kawai nOn y me encanta,como luchan por hacer su amor imposible y#Un pan de dulce le pata la boca a Azka# X#X -TOFO-TOFO!-  
#Como todo un caballero guapo y gallardo,aparece Gen,con su cabello plateado mecido por el viento y como siempre,con su porte elegante y su vestimenta negra que consiste en una camisa,patalon y gabardina#  
Gen: ya deja de dibagar! pobres ya dejalos leer el fic ¬¬  
Azka: -tofo-tofo x#x #ahogandose por que se le atoro el pan el la garganta# X#x -TOFO!-  
Gen: o.oU...erhmm..ejeje..comenzemos con el fic mientras salvo a esta o.oU

"pensamientos"-

dialogo-

#accion fuera del fan fic# ejem: #Gen le da un golpe en la espalda a Azka y esta se traga el pan y empieza a respirar#

(mis comentarios) pueden ignorarlos o leer lo que pongo pero cuidado,la estupidez es algo que aun se investiga si puede llegar a ser contagiosa XD

Ok,las dudas,aclaradas,y demas,comenzemos con el fic n.n wiii nOn

El viento soplaba con sutileza en los verdes campos,mesiendo aquellos largos mechones de cabello cafe,que estorbaban un poco la triste mirada de su dueño, el cual intentaba tragarse aquella tristesa que tanto agobiaba su ser...demasiado solo para sus 17 años...

"El no tenia la culpa...no..no era suya,por que han sido tan injustos? el solo fue honesto el solo...se atrevio a decir: No..."- lamentaba el joven de ojos negro azabache,vestido con una vestimenta tipica de los apaches...

Hao...viniste...eso me alegra...-interrumpio un lindo chico como de unos 16 años,algo alto,aparentemente esbelto a pesar de la ropa que traia,mirando con sus ojos negros y con gran tristesa y amabilidad,al hombre que tenia enfrente mientras los cabellos cortos(hablo enserio con lo de corto,asi como los de rei ayanami XD) y negros del hermoso chico eran mecidos por la brisa matinal..

Silver...-susurro Hao con suavidad y suspirando con aquellos hermosos labios que solo eran una tentacion para quien lo observaba...

Perdon...supongo que mi compañia no es muy grata para ti,despues de todo yo...-susurraba el dulce Silver a punto de soltarse a llorar,haciendo a Hao sentirse realmente pequeño y miserable

No digas esas cosas!...tu compañia no me desagrada...al..al contrario-al decir tales palabras,un leve rubor aparecio rapidamente en las mejillas de Hao,y desaparecio tan rapido como aparecio-...y la verdad...a mi no me importa lo que digan los demas...yo creo que estuvo bien...si no querias..estaba bien...

pero...muchos dicen que el no aceptar casarme fue un acto tonto...-(Gen: opino lo mismo òOó- shh callate! ¬¬)Silver miro hacia el cielo,intentando escapar de esa realidad tan dura para el y tratando de no mirar a Hao,que desde pequeños,le estremecia hasta lo mas ricondito de su ser...(Gen: una simple y sencilla palabra: Gey ¬¬ - ¬¬ deja a mi Shilvelchito prechiocho ¬¬)

Yo lo veo como un acto honesto y valiente nn - sin saber como,Hao le habia sonreido al tierno chico que ahora se sentaba a su lado,aun mirando el cielo...(ñam ñam quien no le sonrie n¬n -Gen: ¬¬U shhh...- ya pues u.u)

Dicen que debo irme-Silver cambio el tema de conversacion por uno que sorpendio bastante a Hao...

Por que?-preguntaba algo nervioso y temeroso Hao...no deseaba que Silver se fuese...no...no deseaba eso...

Ne...recuerdas cuando nos conocimos,Hao?-Silver le sonrio como solo el sabia hacerlo,radiante de alegria,paz y armonia,dando una tranquilidad al alma y al corazon incleible,demostrando que tan pura era el alma del chico de cabellos negros.

claro que lo recuerdo...-sonrio levemente...como olvidar el dia que conocio a tan celestial chico,que parecia haber sido enviado por los mismos "Grandes Espiritus"

Flash Back

La lluvia caia estripitosamente sobre aquel lugar,ya que era epoca de lluvias. Debajo de aquella fuerte lluvia corria un chiquillo de cabellos cafes,intentando llegar lo antes posible a su hogar,cuando resbalo,debido al lodo que se habia formado por la intensa lluvia,causandose una herida en la rodilla que no tardo en sangrar...

ackk...duele duele duele...-repetia incesantemente el pequeño que no era nada mas ni nada menos que Hao,el cual trataba de no soltarse a llorar ahi sentado a pleno camino a su casa,aparentando ser "fuerte y valiente",cuando de-sabra-Dios-de-donde aparecio el pequeño Silver,el cual miro a Hao y se le hacerco,con su eterna sonrisa de infinita amabilidad

Ohh...estas herido...-señalo Silver,causando que Hao le mirara con irnonia...

Es algo obvio ¬¬U- contesto Hao,no muy complacido de toparse con Silver,no por que no le agradace,sino por que temia quedar como un debil...

Esta sangrando...bien...yo me ocupo de eso...-diciendo esto,Silver se arrodillo frente a Hao y lamio con suavidad la herida para que no le doliese,causando que el antes mencionado le mirara confundido y rojo hasta las orejas.

Q-qu-que haces?-Hao se sentia muy,pero muy(y cuando digo Muy es por que enverdad estaba MUY) avergonzado...

Silver dejo de lamer la herida para luego romper un trozo de su vestimenta apache y con eso vendar la pequeña herida de Hao,y despues mirarle dulcemente y decir con aquella vocecilla digna de un angel como el...

Ya estas mejor?- sonrio de nuevo

...S-si...-apenas y contesto Hao,completamente sonrojado por la actitud tan linda del pequeño...estaba acostumbrado a pelear por si mismo...a ser tan independiente...y este pequeño,parecia ser la flor en el pantano...tan dulce..tan inocente...tan..tan...

..bello...-susuro Hao de una forma apenas audible..

Dijiste algo?- Silver le miro con sus grandes y expresivos ojos negros,esperando una respuesta...

Hao se sintio estupido...a sus cortos 9 años de vida ya se sentia merecedor de la muerte y el titulo de "el mas estupido en la faz de la tierra"..asi que intentando disimular su verguenza, se limito a contestar un rapido y frio...

No

Oh...sera mi imaginacion- y de nuevo sonrio,para despues pararse y ofrecer una mano a Hao,que aun permanecia sentado en el suelo

Que?...esperas alguna recompensa?-cuestiono Hao,mirandolo de soslayo..

Trato de ser amable y ayudarte a parate-

no necesito tu ayuda ni la de nadie ahora y nunca...-contesco de forma agresiva HAo,intentando que el pequeño se marchase,para ver si asi los latidos de su corazon de calmaban y esas mariposas en su estomago desaparecian...

Todos necesitan ayuda en este mundo...-contesto con dulcura y paciencia Silver,la cual contrastaba mucho con el tono usado por Hao

Yo no,yo necesito a NADIE...la soledad es lo mejor para mi...-le respondio altanero y ya bastante nervioso ante la presencia del chico

Ni siquiera tu ser mas amado?...-dijo Silver,ya obviamente algo triste...

...Yo no tengo un ser al que ame en especial...-

Algún dia lo allaras...entonces seras muy feliz...y veraz que no siempre es necesario estar solo para ser fuerte...-Silver sonrio de nuevo y le ofrecio la mano de nuevo,la cual Hao esta vez si tomo y asi juntos,volver a la aldea...

Fin Flash Back

Desde aquel dia...-susurro Silver,con la voz algo quebrada,por todos los sentimientos que retenia en su ser...-somos...muy buenos..amigos...-termino de decir Silver y en un momento de liberacion,penso-"amigos...ojala fuese lo que yo deseo"-

Si...-Hao comenzo a pensar..a reflexionar...el se habia casado,justo como debia ser,pero pese a que tuviese una hermosa y gran mujer,era muy infeliz...eso no era lo que el queria,lo que anhelaba en verdad...

Estoy arto de finjir,sabes?-dijo repentimamente Hao,rompiendo el armonico silencio que invadia el lugar...

Finjir?-Silver al fin volteo a verlo al sentir la mirada penetrante de Hao en su cuerpo,aquella mirada que lo derretia...

Si,ya me arte,y no me importa si te asusta,si tal vez me odies pero...ya no puedo seguir asi..mi alma se morira si continuo asi...-Hao miro a Silver directamente a los ojos,causando que el lindo chico de cabellos negros se sonrojara notoriamente,dandole mayor seguridad a Hao de lo que diria...

Te amo,Silver...-Fluidas,sin mentiras ni cortinas ocultando mas aquellos sentimientos,aquello que nacio en esa ocacion que ese hermoso niño se acerco a darle una mano...

Silver se quedo en silencio...parecia que todo el mundo habia guardado silencio...era un silencio absoluto,era el silencio sepulcral..."el silencio del rechazo.." se temio Hao,de nuevo en su vida sintiendose "el mas estupido en la faz de la tierra"...

Perdoname...-susurro Hao para despues levantarse y comenzar a irse...

Silver ante este acto reacciono de inmediato

Hao!...Hao espera!-le llamaba,pero Hao parecia ignorarle...no deseaba oir la burla o el rechazo que vendria,seria demasiado para el,asi que siguio caminando ignorando al llamado desesperado e insistente de Silver,hasta que sintio una calida mano tomar la suya,y voltearse poco a poco para toparse al dueño de la calida mano...

Silver..-apenas y dijo Hao,muerto de verguenza,deseando que lo partiese un rayo ahi mismo

Ni...siquiera...ni siquiera me has preguntado que siento...acaso...lo que siento no es importante?...-Silver no le miraba,miraba al suelo,tratando de esconder inutilmente el rubor de sus mejillas...

...B-bueno...pues...entonces..di-dime...q-que es lo que...sientes?...-Hao sentia como su corazón se aceleraba cada vez mas y mas,deseoso de que ese lindo chico dijera aquello que tanto deseaba escuchar...

...Pues...yo...pues yo...yo tambien...yo te amo tambien...-Silver casi se desmaya al decir estas palabras,ni siquiera podia creerse el hecho de que estuviese diciendo esto...

Hao lo miro con amor,de una forma unica,y tomo el esbelto cuerpo de Silver entre sus brazos,el cual se dejo abrazar,aun creyendo que todo era un sueño..

Que lastima...-lamento Silver comenzando a llorar...

Que lastima que cosa?- Hao se separo un poco de el para tomar el rostro de su amado entre sus manos

Es un sueño muy hermoso no me quiero despertar...-Hao lo miro con ternura para despues besarlo timidamente..le causaba tanta gracia la inocencia de Silver.

Si fuese un sueño...esto no se sentiria tan real..-esta vez,ya con mas confianza,Hao le dio de nuevo un beso,mas firme,sintiendo los suaves y pequeños labios de Silver bajo los suyos,sintiendo a su corazon estallar de alegria al igual que desde ese momento...seria una luz que lo llevaria por los senderos del bien y del mal...de la luz y la sombras...

Los dias,meses y años pasaron...4 años para ser exactos,desde el dia en que Hao y Silver habian confesado lo que sentian.

Todo pasaba como un dia normal...uno de esos dias tan normales que la final no seran tan normales.(que ironico se oyo XD)Todo empezo con el simple llamado de el jefe de la Aldea,el cual llamo unica y explusivamente a Hao y Silver,los cuales la ver que eran los unicos,se sintieron terriblemente incomodos,temiendo lo peor,rezando que no fuese lo que pensaban que era.

Hao,Silver...-comenzo a hablar el Jefe de la aldea,la gran autoridad,tomando una pose digna de el..

si señor?-respondieron Silver y Hao al unisono

exigo una explicacion...primero cuando me fue informado de la..."curiosa" relacion entre ambos no la crei...no fue hasta ayer que lo vi con mis propios ojos que comence a creerlo y como saben,esto no es permitido...-a pesar del notorio enfado del Jefe,habia tristesa en su voz,ya que el habia convivido con cada uno de los de la aldea,y le dolia el hecho de tener que decor "adios" a alguno de los suyos...

...-Silver y Hao permanecieron en silencio...buscando alguna respuesta...o que le otro les salvase de esa situacion con alguna excusa...pero no,no seria asi,les habian descubierto su amorio y sabian las consecuencias de haber mentido,engañado y haber escojido un amor "prohibido".

...y...bien?...-El silencio continuo...-..en ese caso...deben estar concientes de que...tendran que aceptar las consecuencias,siendo dejados a su suerte,desterrados,enterrados en la arena...para morir...

"morir?...MORIR!NO! EL NO!"-Silver se estremecio ante la terrible idea de que su amado Hao pudiese morir...asi que,hizo lo que el mas considero correcto-Fue mi culpa,todo esto es completa y enteramente mi culpa,perdoneme realmente lo siento,yo forze a Hao,lo chantajie y utilice mi poder para controlarle! suplico su perdon!- Silver se arrodillo,suplico,pidio y demas,y a pesar de lo que Hao dijiera,Silver no se detuvo y el Jefe,entendiendo que tanto Silver amaba a Hao,le tomo la palabra,para que asi,almenos pudiese cumplir el deseo del chico de sonrisa celestial,para almenos asi...uno de ellos fuese feliz

En ese caso...-dijo el Jefe con voz grave y autoritaria...-seras ofrecido como sacrificio a nuestros dioses...como castigo por haber utilizado el poder de los dioses para chantajear y utilizar a un shaman de alto rango-

QUE!-Hao al oir estas palabras estuvo a punto de tener un paro cardiaco y de saltar contra el Jefe pero fue detenido por la mano de Silver que se poso en su hombro y le dio a entender que el Jefe solo cumplia su deseo.

Hao intento hacer algo,pero no importace lo que hiciese,parecian en cierta forma,ignorarle,compadeciendose de el,diciendo por ahi y por alla

Pobre,veo que es cierto,solo hasta que Silver muera se vera librado de esa maldicion-

No,no era una maldicion,el amor no es una maldicion, es la bendicion mas bella para el ser humano,eso solo era un amor no comprendido, rechazado por mentes pequeñas y estupidas...

-"No importa cuanto lo intentes...no podras hacer nada siendo debil...y los humanos que no son shamanes son debiles,asi que...deben morir...si deben morir aquellos debiles estupidos,aquellos que no son shamanes y son debiles por que ellos son...son solo dolor..."-

Ese fue el pensamiento de Hao,en el momento que vio como su amado Silver era ofrecido como sacrificio...como moria...como a pesar de todo...sonrio como solo el podia hacer...como la flor viva y hermosa,moria por los celos de las flores marchitas...

Hao pasaba los dias sin vivir...sobrevivia pero no vivia...siendo su alma consumida por aquella rabia y odio...por la tristesa e impotencia de haber visto a quen mas amaba en ese mundo,morir frente a sus ojos y no poder salvarle...

"Los odio...los odio a todos...los odio a todos! moriran! ardan!ardan! los incinerare asi como ustedes lo incineraron a EL!"-Un estruendo se escucho,uno que estremecio a la aldea apache la cual rapidamente se vio en llamas,llamas despiadadas que quemaban en cuestion de segundos aquello que muchos consideraban su hogar

ESPIRITU DEL FUEGO! QUEMALO! QUE ARDA! QUE ARDAN TODOS!-gritaba Hao mientras reia como psicopata,quemando y destruyendo todo a su paso,buscando ir a dar con los grandes espiritus,solo para en el camino ser detenido por...- unos idiotas que creen poder detenerme! eso es lo que son!ajajajajaja! nadie puede contra mi!-Hao peleo con aquellos que buscaban sellarle,pareciendo llevar la ventaja,hasta que en un momento sintio aquella paz...olio aquel perfume tan hipnotizante...y oyo como una voz de angel susurraba al viento...

...Hao...detente...-

..que?..acaso...estas..?-

En ese momento de incertidumbre,de descuido,fue cuando su alma fue sellada, pero no se dio por vencido,no,no lo haria,jurando volver en 500 años,para vengarze de aquella injusticia,de aquellos que le hicieron sufrir y mataron a la persona tan hermosa que llego a amar con locura...

Una sombra miraba a lo lejos el espectaculo,con gran tristesa en los ojos,mientras susurraba al viento para que llevase sus palabras...-...Al igual que yo lo hare para estar contigo y dar fin a esto...Hao...- Aquella figura miro al cielo,buscando perderse ahi por los proximos 500 años,en los cuales esperaria el regreso de aquel amor que era como la llama de una vela,luchando contra el soplo de la oscuridad...

Fin...o no se XD

Y pos aqui como siempre XD dejando en la maldita incertidumbre XD aunque creo que esta vez si hice un one-shoot wiiiiiiiiiii nOn aunque no seee XD

podria seguirle pero ay que hueva -.- ademas de que ando de vacaciones y me encanta flojear XD

Weno espero reviews,no sean tacaños,solo les cuesta darle click en un botoncito alla abajo y escribir cualquier babosada XD

Ahh si y opinen di quieren one-shoot o que le continue,y pooooooooooooooooooooooor favorlean mi fic de Bey Blade o.o y.y

Arigato! por aguantarme nOn XD ha si pos.. o.o...de continuarle me voy a tardar porque todavia no acabo el de bey blade XDD

Gen: irresponsable ¬O¬

Ya pues no me regañes y.y

Gen: te lo mereces...¬.¬...aun no me das mi fic donde me caso con Pilica o de perdida Lyserg ;;  
Pervertido pederasta ¬¬UUUU

Gen: pero ais me quieres XD

¬¬ erhm..ejem ejem ahora si me despido u.úU

Byeeee

No se despide por que volvera: Azka nOn


End file.
